


Happily Ever After

by padfootsotter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Imagine Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes fanfiction, bucky barnes imagine, bucky barnes one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: ‘…because when you realize that you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.’ -When Harry Met Sally 
Based loosely on the end scene of 'When Harry Met Sally'. A look through of some of our favourite couples in the MCU.





	Happily Ever After

_‘…because when you realize that you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.’ -When Harry Met Sally_

Tony fiddled with the camera as he focused it on the two people sitting on the Chesterfield sofa. After five minutes of pressing random buttons and Pepper shoving instructions to his face he grinned at the two people, “Ready to begin?” They nodded.

_“How did you two meet?”_

“At the battle with Ultron,” Vision replied. “I remember seeing you. You were possibly one of the most magnificent and most beautiful creatures I have ever seen in my life.”

A small blush appeared on Wanda’s face, “You were barely alive for a day!” They both laughed.

_“How did you know you were in love?”_

Wanda cocked her head to the side, after a moment of thinking she opened her mouth, “When he first held my hand.” She looked down at their laced hands, “There was something there that I have never felt before. I knew that it was something important.”

“Like I said, when I first met Wanda. There was something about her that I couldn’t figure out and I knew that I would want to spend the rest of my life figuring her out.”

Tony and Pepper looked at each and smiled.

* * *

Tony looked through the camera and laughed as he saw Clint pulling faces. “Do you two ever act your age?” Pepper asked as she began recording.

Natasha and Clint sat next to each other, their shoulders and legs touching. He had his arm draped around her and she had her hand placed on his knee. _“How did you two meet?”_

Clint smirked at Natasha and then looked at the camera, “I was sent to kill her.”

_“Why didn’t you?”_

Clint looked at Natasha, a look in his eyes that was only reserved for her. “She punched me in the face and called me these names, I still remember that slap. Anyway, I’ve never met anyone like that before, the amount of passion and fire within someone. It blew me away. She blew me away.”

_“How did you know you were in love?”_

Natasha looked at Clint, “It took a while for me, to know what I was feeling towards Clint –apart from hate. I was always attracted to him but I didn’t know that I was in love with him until after 7 months of meeting him.”

Clint pouted, “We didn’t start dating until well into our friendship, like a year and a half or so.”

The only response he got was a small smile. “You were in love with me before we started dating!” This time he got slapped in the chest. Groaning and clutching his chest he said, “Still got the Barton charm, even if it is only for one woman.”

 

“That’s so cute, I’m going to barf,” (Y/N) spoke as they finished recording. “Hey, it’s almost time for you guys to do your interview!” She grinned at Tony and Pepper.

“I don’t get why we have to this recording thing,” Tony whined. “It’s your project.”

“Pepper said that you needed to help more around the house.”

“This is what you came up with?” He asked incredulously.

“You’re not going to die Stark,” was (Y/N)’s response.

* * *

Tony and Pepper sat down on the sofa, looking at (Y/N) and the camera. She grinned and gave them a thumbs up, hitting the record button she asked the first question.

“We met when you need an assistant,” Pepper said. “I was absolutely disgusted when I first met you.”

With an outcry and Tony feigning hurt, “I am hurt!”

Pepper shrugged and smiled at him, “You were making a smoothie –one that did not taste good. He was busy talking to me that he forgot to put on the lid so it flew everywhere.”

“See, even then you were the only one that had my attention.”

_“How did you know that you two were in love?”_

Tony bit his lip, “Mine was progressive. I was always attracted to Pep but I never acted upon it. She thought that I was a womanizer,” this was broken by Pepper’s snort and _‘I didn’t think it, I knew it.’_ Tony rolled his eyes, “Anyway, then the whole Iron Man thing happened and I didn’t want her to be a target for anything.”

“I was the same, although I was never always attracted to you. After getting to know each other I begun to have feelings for you, albeit I never acted upon it. You were too busy, with work or other women, I could not tell you how much I wanted to kiss you and claim you.” Finishing her sentence, Pepper blushed.

“Claim me?”

“Hush.”

* * *

“You ready kiddo?” Tony asked as he looked at (Y/N) and Bucky.

“Yes,” she looked at Bucky who smiled at her. “Yes, we are.”

“How did you two first meet?”

Bucky spoke, “Steve brought me back to HQ, for me too meet everyone. I remember you coming in late and running straight into me.”

(Y/N) furrowed her brows, “Was that how we met? I always thought it was at the party.”

“You were pretty knocked out when you run into me darling.”

_“Describe your first date.”_

“It was a disaster!” (Y/N) spoke, running a hand down her face. “You took me out on a cruise and all I can remember was me throwing up everywhere. It wasn’t even five minutes in!”

Bucky chuckled, “How was I supposed to know that you get sea sick?” He placed a hand on her knee and rubbed it affectionately, “We had a retry of our ‘first’ date. This is the date we tell everyone about.”

He looked at her, urging her to tell the story, (Y/N) rolled her eyes and smiled. “I felt bad about the whole vomiting fiasco, so I asked Steve about Buck; what he liked, where he goes and those kind of things. After planning I took him out to Brooklyn where they were having a food fair. We ate a lot and we ended up going into a food coma back at HQ. Then we spent the whole night talking about everything and nothing.” They shared a small grin with each other.

_“How did you know that you were in love?”_

“I think it was three months into our relationship that I officially knew,” Bucky started. “We went up to the snow to get away from the city, to just hang out with the group. We were having a snowball fight, all of us. I remember Thor accidentally pushing you down the hill and you rolling down, screaming and laughing your head off at the same time. Once you got down and you reached us, I thought that you were hurt and I was overcome with this feeling that I never knew before. You stood up, hair frizzing everywhere, bits of snow covered you from head to toe, your face was so red and I thought that you were simply the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my life.”

(Y/N) scrunched up her face and blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

“For me it was straight away, well when I actually saw your face. We were throwing the party for you and I remember asking Sam who it was for and he pointed at you. You were so different, there was something about you. I pestered Sam asking everything about you. He introduced us and I put on all the charm that I could muster and you simply brushed it away, after that I was in awe. No one has ever rejected me and you did! After the party finished and everyone apart from the group went home, I remember telling Sam that you were the person that I was going to end up marrying and he laughed at me and wished me good luck.”

Bucky gazed at her, even after 4 years of marriage he was still amazed by her, “You never told me that.”

“You never asked,” she replied cheekily. “See, I have pretty good intuition, I was also the person who said I love you first.”

“Why do you say that like it’s a contest?”

“When did you say it?”

“It was on our tenth date that I mustered up the courage to say it to him. There was no point beating around the bush, I knew that I loved him so I wanted to tell him.” Bucky and (Y/N) both looked at each other, their hands now intertwined.

 

Years and years later, the tape was passed down to each of the respective couples. Their families; children and grandchildren alike came around and gathered to watch the tape. Even after so many years, it was still so clear that the couples that appeared on the tape were still so very much in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is great. Check out my tumblr: jxmsbuchxn.tumblr.com


End file.
